In general, a vacuum cleaner refers to a device for sucking dust and foreign materials from a surface to be cleaned using a suction motor provided in a main body and filtering dust and foreign materials in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into an up-right type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle connected to a main body thereof and moving along with the main body and a canister type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle connected to a main body through an extension pipe, a handle, a hose, etc.
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1552437.
The vacuum cleaner of the related art includes a cleaner body including a suction motor for generating suction force, a suction part communicating with the cleaner body to suck in air and dust, a connection part for connecting the suction part and the cleaner body, and a battery provided in the cleaner body to supply power to the suction motor.
Meanwhile, in order to replace the battery or charge the battery using a charger, the battery should be detached from the cleaner body.
However, in the related art, since a battery assembly is provided in the cleaner body, the cleaner body should be disassembled in order to replace or repair a battery assembly, thereby causing user inconvenience.